Modern Chemistry
by JinxedPenguin
Summary: Two years after events from MGS2, Snake and others are set up on an unconventional mission with slightly cryptic details. In war, Truth is the first casualty. More details inside. Rated just in case. Please, R&R!
1. New Order

**_"Modern Chemistry"_**

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Metal Gear Solid or anything related(characters, key items, etc...). I do Own my own created characters(I'm sure you'll all be able to point them out) and this particular plot.

**_Authors note:_**I am going to be honest when I say that this will be slightly AU. I will apologize in advanced if my portrayl of Snake or any of the other original characters are not to your liking. I am very partial to comedy and random utterances of pop-culture, but I will only pepper my fic with light bits of humor. I also know that one major concern with readers are Mary-Sue's(dun dun dun) but I can assure you that I have no intentions for my characters to be such...unless you, the readers, would like to see that...entirely up to you guys, please do enjoy!

_**Ch.1 New Order  
**_

_"The weather today will be-"_

**click **

-----

_"In other news, toy companies are-"_

**click **

-----

_"-is back in rehab-"_

**Click-bzz**

-----

Turning the television off, muttering under his breath, David roll over on the couch, covering his eyes with both arms. Letting another listless day drive him furthar and further into regret of old thoughts.

He remembered when he used to want a 'normal' life, no more wars, no more killing.

_"Of course, I would have to wait for Ocelot and that damn arm of his to die before I can really try to live a normal life..."._

-----

Two years ago, David, better known as Solid Snake, fought alongside a manipulated soldier, Raiden. When Ocelot ran away with the Metal Gear, Arsenal, Snake dove after him and managed to plant a tracking device on Arsenal before losing grip.

Ocelot seemed to keep himself on the move until one year ago when the signal seemed to be at a standstill somewhere around the Australia.

When he got there, still following the signal, all he found was the device with a note reading

_**Did you honestly think it would be that easy?**_

-----

Since then, there hasn't really been much for the soldier and his hacker companion to do. The Patriots' file was a bust, seeing as how that information was at least onehundred years old.

Snake would sometimes wonder if he would ever get another lead on Ocelot, or would the possessed fool destroy all we know without any notice...

"Snake..." called a familiar voice from the other room, David ignored it for now _"Probably nothing important"._

"Snake! Come in here...**quick**!" Hal added on as to emphisize importance, _"Damn, I swear he can read minds sometimes..."._

Without a response, Snake slowly got off the couch and strode into Hal's 'office', also known as Hal's bedroom. Budgets and relocations suck.

"What is it?" Snake leaned down to see what was on the screen, it seemed that someone sent an urgent e-mail.

"It's from Colonel Roy Campbell...he says Meryl's already on the case and requests our assistance..." Hal summarized the lengthy e-mail.

"Really?" David asked without any real tone in his voice, "What's the mission?".

"He doesn't say..." Hal shrugged, a raised eyebrow from the other man demanded an explaination but the hacker simply shrugged again.

"He says we'll get the details once we arrive..."

"Arrive where?" the unshaven warrior pull out his signature pack of smokes and lit one up out of irritation.

"New York..."

-----

Three days after recieving the e-mail, Snake and Otacon arrived at the destination described in the e-mail. After various security checkpoints and driving around an underground labrynth-like garage, they were then escorted by a young man in uniform to see their old friend.

They were led through a brightly lit building that resembled something closer to a hotel rather than something they would normally see associated with the military. They stopped inside a room with a few couches, minibar and television set.

"The Colonel's will see you in a moment..." the young office worker saluted them before heading out.

Snake looked over at Otacon with his eyebrow raised again "Colonel_**'s**_?"

The hacker held his hands up defensively, shaking his head "Don't ask me!"

They turned back toward the door when they heard a feminine giggle come from the doorway.

"Just wait in here and the Colonel's will be here momentarily..._teehee_!"

They never did see the giggling woman but they did have reason to look suprised at who was backing into the room, obviously watching the woman walk away.

"_Raiden_?" Hal blurted.

The pale, young man quickly turned towards his name and blinked in suprise.

"Otacon? Snake?" the younger man quickly composed himself "What are you guys doing here?".

"Hn..." Snake nodded in greeting "Could ask the same of you...".

"Oh good, you're all here now" came an unfamiliar older mans voice from the door.

Colonel Roy Campbell was looking old and tired, unlike the man that walked in with him. His uniform answered the 'plural Colonel question', but he was still unfamiliar to the three young males.

He was definately older than them, or at least, Hal, the only human male amongst the three. His skin looked rough and tanned, a faint scar was visable above his right eye going through his brow. His hair was buzz-cut, dark with grey patches, the only real indication to his age.

"Men," He saluted in greeting "I am Colonel Edward Andrik...I believe you are already familiar with Colonel Campbell, here"

Snake and Hal nodded, Raiden laughed a little nervously "Not me...it's an honor to _actually _meet you sir, er, **_sirs_**"

Both Colonel's nodded in greet to the white haired, young soldier.

"Shall we get started then?" Andrik then swiped a card in a slot in the wall within the room. It slid open into a large conferrence room. Large round table with a hanging screen, most likely for call-ins and visual-aids.

Three women were already sitting at the table, one fmailiar to Snake and Hal, one sitting patiently and the other looked half asleep.

Meryl and the patient girl stood up imediately upon their entrance in a proper, polite greeting. Andrik cleared his throat loudly to get the sleepy female's attention. At first she looked up looking slightly annoyed then jumped up, knocking her chair over in the process.

Andrik sighed heavily, shaking his head, while the girl scrambled to pick her chair back up.

"Anyways, I believe that..._two _of you are familiar with one of our new operatives, Meryl Silverburgh..."

"Snake...Hal...it's been a while, hasn't it?" the red head greeted them both with a smile.

"I think we should hurry this along, Ed" Campbell pressed as he made his way to a chair.

"Yes, Roy, I agree...you are all here for, different reasons, actually" Andrik started, he hit a few buttons on a pad near his seat and a screen came up.

A picture appeared of an older man with short, brown hair in a lab coat. He seemed your typical older male, not exactly fit, but by no means out-of-shape. His face looked kind but carried the deep creases of a man who has spent many years working very hard for a living.

"Our client is Professor Galen Deltos, a teacher at NYU. Of course, he is not only a teacher, but a nuclear physicist...**The **nuclear physicist for all of America's military units..."

"I'm talking about the Army, Navy, Air Forces, Marines, you name it..."

Andrik hit another button and a different picture appeared. This time it was of a young woman, about mid-twenties, with shoulder-length, auburn hair with pink streaks in it. Her physique matched the averge twenty-something year old, maybe a little more fit than most. Her face was heart-shaped, slight signs of cheekbones, and a small, pointed nose.

"This is Olivia Ellen Deltos, Galen Deltos' daughter...she has recently gone missing..."

"You need _all _of us...for a kidnapping? Are you serious?" Snake grunted, this was not the kind of thing he was expecting.

"No, we...already have people on that..." Andrik shifted slightly "No, our concern is that some of Deltos' experimental programs have been taken"

"You see, Deltos, like I said, works with America's military by helping to create better, more effective weapons for war. He has also been toying around with some defense and amour creations with the help of his Daughter's fiance..."

Another picture came onto the screen. A young man with slicked back, blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like a hollywood star, his features looked perfectly symmetrical, well groomed.

"That is Keifer Dempsey, recently graduated from NYU after excelling in Professor Deltos' class. After four years of attending NYU, and being aquainted with Olivia, the two were set for marriage in less than a month..."

"And now she's missing..." Raiden finished that bit of story for the Colonel.

"Yes...we are worried about what data was stolen due to the fact that it was meant for the Metal Gear units..." Andrik looked over at Snake.

Snake grit his teeth _"Now I understand why we were all called in...but what-"_

"What does that have to do with Deltos' daughter?" Hal asked, there he goes 'reading minds' again!

"Professor Deltos knew that after the Metal Gear units were stolen that it would be safer to put extra security on his compatible programs..."

Another picture came on the screen, showing Galen, Olivia, Keifer and a few others all in lab coats.

"Olivia, even though she is still attending classes at NYU, helped her father as best she could with the programs. So, the security was encoded to only allow her to access it, since no-one outside of Deltos' team really knew about her help in the process"

"So she was abducted to engage the program into Metal Gear?" Hal continued, he seemed very interested in this case.

"Perhaps..." Andrik cloeared his throat breifly "But the question is, who is the only person with access to a Metal Gear unit to want the program?" again, he looked at Snake.

"Ocelot..." the rugged soldier growled out, he knew what this story was getting to, he just didn't like the details so far.

"So, you think Ocelot kidnapped Olivia?" Raiden asked

"Doubtful..." Campbell picked up the conversation "The program has yet to be accessed, so most likely it's one of two situations..."

Andrik nodded "Either he had someone else collect her for him, although, she's been missing for three days and still no breech..."

"The other situation, which we have slight proof on, is that someone else, apart from Ocelot, abducted her and is using her for a gamble..."

Snake raised an eyebrow "You mean...either for something from Ocelot or..."

"Or something from Deltos..." Andrik finished "Either way, they gain something with Olivia in their hands..."

Campbell looked around the room, seeing the usual glint in Snake's eyes that he gets when he's interested in a mission. He also noticed the way Meryl and Hal seemed to carefully calculate plans in their heads...and these new kids...

"Oh my," Campbell chuckled "Introductions all around are in order, don't you think so, Ed?"

"Oh..yes, my apologies..." Andrik turned to the two unfamiliar women from before.

The patient one from before stood up and gave a stern salute. She had chin-length black hair with red streaks in it, something Snake breifly thought looked 'unprofessional' but more-so unpractical. Dark, almond shaped eyes, and a small nose on her slightly round face. It was apparent that she was asian, or at least half asian. Physically, she seemed about on apr with Meryl, feminine but still fit for battle.

"Kana Lynn Nakao, weapons and combat specialist, sir!" she annouced with an english accent.

The other young woman lazily stood up and waved with a big smile. She had long blonde hair, big blue eyes and full lips. Her nose was a little long and pinched-looking. She was kind of leggy, with an hour-glass figure and big...smile, did I mention her big smile? Well, so they aren't ridiculously big, but she sure is showing alot of cleavage!

"Hi, I'm Lola Isolde Valentine. I do most of the computer stuff around here, research and all that...so...yeah..." she trailed off, unsure of what else to say. Everyone was more relieved that her nasal voice stopped.

"Lola will be helping you with all intelligence work, Dr.Emmerich..." Andrik explained.

Lola nodded "Right, yeah...we have full access to the labs here if you feel like toying around with any ideas you have" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes...in fact, you will all be equipped with the latest Deltos has to offer" Andrik assured the group.

"We've gone off track...sir" Kana suddenly announced in a soft, mono-tone voice.

"Right..." Andrik nodded "Now, we haven't learned all of our enemies yet but so far we know that..."

He hit another button and a picture of a man appeared on the screen. The man looked tall, muscular, and tanned and a long, crooked nose set upon his squared face. His hair was long, black and stringy. His eyes were dark and looked dead of emotion. He was dressed in a long, dark trenchcoat and it was barely visable, but her seemed to adorn a preists collar.

"That is Damien Caine, a.k.a. Wrath. One of the surviving members of SinSeven, a local terrorist group. They were hot until we sent out some men to exterminate those cockroaches...unfortunately, most were hard to find...SinSeven was one of those groups that protested conventional war with bloodshed."

Another picture came on, this time it was a woman. Her hair was long and dark, her skin porclean pale, and her eyes were dark and heavily made-up. Her face was narrow with a sharp, pointed chin and nose. She seemed tall, in a leggy, sexy sort of way that was only enhaced by her voluptuous figure.

"Lemme guess, Lust?" Raiden sighed.

"I thought the same thing!" Lola blurtedd, seeming relieved that she wasn't the only one to assume such a thing.

Both Colonel's sniggered at this.

"Actually, she is Envy" Andrik continued "Real name, Bella Caine but goes by Bella Trixx. And before another amusing question is asked, she is Damien's sister, not wife" Andrik eyed Lola after he said this, she only laughed and waved a hand dismissively.

Another picture came on, which showed...

"That's a...man, _right_?" Raiden raised an eyebrow while tilting his head as if to try and get a better look.

"You're asking that, kid?" Snake gave a gruff chuckle at the younger soldier.

"Don't tease, now..." Meryl defended but seemed amused, it also looked like a faint smirk crossed Kana's lips, but quickly faded.

"What is that..._thing _he's holding?" Hal squinted at the picture, hoping it would focus.

"That is Pan Lovelock..."

The man on the screen had bright, red hair, styled 'just right'. His eyes were a deep, yet bright shade of green. Pale skin and pointy elf-like features, including a long, effeminate body.

"...Also known as Lust. He has quite a reputation at many clubs and bars..."

"The _dirty _kind" Lola winked, a wicked little laughed escaped her lips but she quickly stopped when Kana elbowed her in the arm.

Andrik nodded "That's right, we were actually going to do some undercover work to see what we can find out about the remaining SinSeven and Ocelot..."

"Undercover work?" Snake asked then shook his head "Right, they might have Olivia...what kind of undercover work?"

"Actually..." Campbell's nose wrinkled but he kept his tone normal "Meryl, Kana and Lola will be carrying out this job..."

Snake raised an eyebrow "I thought Lola only handled the intelligence?"

"Nothing dangerous abouth this mission...well...yeah, no, nothing dangerous..." Lola couldn't seem to make up her mind.

Kana stood up and explained in her usual militant tone "What she means is that she will accompany us on missions that, most likely, will not result in any combat, like the one we will be doing. It is most definately a 'women only' sort of job, which the results of which will determine future jobs that will be better suited for males, such as yourselves"

Snake stared at the asian-brit for a few seconds then glanced over at Meryl, she seemed a little uncomfortable with whatever they were talking about.

"Now that the main objectives have been dealt with, Col.Campbell and I will be heading back to Deltos' manor..." Andrik strode over toward the door to wait for the other.

Campbell got up then explained "We have been personally selected to guard them until Olivia is found and the threat is under control".

-----

After the two older men exited, the six remaining sat in a awkward silence for a few seconds.

Lola decided to finally break the silence "_So_...what were your names again?" she looked at the three young men.

Before either of them could answer, Kana stood up again "Agent Solid Snake, alias Iroquois Plisskin, alias David...agent Raiden, alias Jack...Dr. Hal Emmerich, alias Otacon..."

The asian sat back down, looking at the blonde with an expression asking 'happy now?'.

Lola wrinkled her nose "Codenames **suck**!", Meryl found this amusing as she hid her snicker behind her hand.

"From now on you guys are just David, Jack and Hal, k?" Lola sighed "I get too confused with codenames..."

_"And she's their intellegence here"_ Snake mused to himself.

"Perhaps we should get better aquainted with the base?" Meryl inquired.

Kana stood up and nodded "Yes, we will show agents David and Jack to the levels most important to them...**Lola**!" she quickly turned to the blonde.

"You will show Dr.Emmerich the labs and computer offices..." the asian started to walk away then strode back towards the blonde "And try to act professional...**_please_**..."

Lola rolled her eyes "I'm _always _professional!" she turned away from Kana quickly, first hitting her hand on the table then tripping over her chair.

She didn't fall but certainly made a spectacle of herself. She brushed herself off and smiled "Right, so...the labs!"

-----

"We have three main training facilities, one VR on level four, one Mecha Simulatory in our basement level two and one Sparring/Team Survival on level six..." Kana marched them down many hallways. Taking in the elevators, giving them tours of each level and it's purpose.

"Living quarters are on level's twelve, fourteen, and sixteen..."

Snake and Raiden listened but simultainously both were thinking _"She talks like a pre-recorded machine!"_

"Kitchens and dining halls are located on levels thirteen, fifteen and seventeen..." Kana continued her quick paced steps.

"You guys will be on level sixteen..." Meryl explained, Kana made a sudden jerk but said nothing and continued walking.

"Yes, your room keycards will be with your belongings down in our customs department on level two..." Kana smiled to herself at her 'comeback'.

"Where are you staying?" Snake asked, just to make conversation with his old friend.

"Level fourteen..." Meryl glanced over at Kana, who seemed to be keeping her cool for the time being.

"Kitchens are free for anyone...I mean, it doesn't matter what level your room is on..." the red head explained, slightly hinting that they can all still see each other when they aren't busy.

"Yes...Lola says that level fifteen is typically vacant in the mornings and late at night..." the asians voice was suddenly softer, less militant.

"So, level fifteen it is?" Raiden shrugged, the others simply nodded which seemed to be the trigger for Kana to start back up and continue her tour.

-----

"Alright, so here is one of our three computer offices, right now we're on level nineteen but there is another one on level eighteen and on level eleven..."

Hal was thankful that no more scenes like before have happened, but her voice was still giving him a headache.

"Oh, screw it, I'll just show you them...Kana'll kill me if I'm not _thorough _with my tour" she rolled her eyes.

After showing him the other two computer offices they climbed back into the elevator.

The blonde woman suddenly turned towards the hacker "Now this is where it gets tricky, but since I'm here...we should make it!"

Before he could ask what she meant the elevator stopped at level nine.

"Alright, stick close or else you wont get in..." she grabbed his arm and dragged him toward a small door with a keycard slot next to it.

She stood there for a few seconds with a card in her hand until she quickly pulled his arm forward, over her shoulder, then swiped the card.

She raced in the door, practically carrying Hal on her back. The door closed quickly behind them and she let go of his arm.

"Phew! That was close!" she walked around looking satisfied

Hal raised an eyebrow and pointed back towards the door "What was with-"

"It only permits one individual per card and you would've either been left behind or caught in the door..." she shrugged

"You'll get your own keycard though, it's probably with your stuff right now..." she started to trail off

"Where would my belongings be?" the hacker asked

"Huh? Oh, customs, level two..." she 'came back down to earth' and shook her head "Well, there's another lab on level eight but...I'm sure you'd rather just wait for your own card, huh?"

She motioned for them to leave, it was the same routine for them to get out of the lab, which was good in theory for security and precaution...just inconvenient at the moment.

She escorted him to level two on the elevator, explaining that there was a clinic on level seven and then where the training areas were located.

"I've only done the VR training stuff...I'm not too big on fighting..." she rambled as she followed him off the elevator

"I know I'm putting myself in _some _danger doing undercover missions and whatnot but...Oh, right!" she smacked her forehead.

Hal could see the customs office just up ahead, he was tired, he just wanted to get his belongings and crawl into a nice warm bed.

"Just in case they don't tell you..." Lola started walking backwards toward the elevator "The rooms are on levels..." she scrunched her face in concentration.

"Levels twelve, fourteen and sixteen and the kitchens are levels thirteen, fifteen and seventeen..." she was almost at the elevator

"And I think you and your friends are on level sixteen so...yeah, see you tomorrow!" she turned around quickly and ran right into the elevator door.

Hal winced at the sound, and to ad insult to injury the elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened to show Snake, Raiden, Meryl and Kana.

Snake and Raiden stepped out of the elevator, eyeing the blonde holding her nose in pain as they did. Meryl gave Lola a sympatheic look and motioned for the guys to continue on.

Kana raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot before musing "You did it again, didn't you?"

Lola nodded dramatically and stepped into the elevator, still holding her nose.

Kana just sighed, shaking her head _"She belongs in a bubble, I swear!"_

-----

The guys watched the elevator doors close then turned toward each other, shook their heads then went to collect their things.

-----

_**Authors note:**_ Alright, there's chapter one! No need to worry if you feel the intro was too fast because I'm better at details...the meat of a story! This will have all the crazy 'Boss fights' and plot-twists you know, expect and love from MGS. Please review, no flames, and I will post the next chapter shortly after!


	2. Cryptic confirmations

**_Author's note:_****_ Thank you to those who have read my first chapter. I hope that those who are reading it are enjoying it. Feedback is strongly encouraged and appreciated! Please, enjoy the following chapter!_****_  
_**

**_Ch.2 Cryptic confirmations_**

A loud, consistent buzzing screamed at the stubbled man to wake up. Groggily he sat up, willing his eyes to open just enough to find the cause of the racket.

A small clock, blinking 6:00am, on the nightstand next to his bed continued it's annoying tirade. After fumbling with the device for a few seconds he finally managed to prevent himself a headache. It took him several more seconds to remember where he was.

_"Right...mission...kidnapping...Metal Gear..."_ he slowly got up and made his way into the small, personal bathroom.

-----

After getting himself up and ready, he made his way down to level fifteen like they had agreed on last night. It wasn't until he arrived at the floor that he wondered if Hal or Raiden were even awake yet.

"Good morning, sunshine!", Lola was already there and looking very much awake.

The room wasn't exactly how Snake had thought the cafeteria would look like. One half of the room was a gigantic kitchen, set up with numerous stove tops and ovens, refrigerators with freezers, cabinets, pantries, you name it. Pots, pans and utensils hung from hooks along the top, circling the area.

The other half was, obviously, the dining tables and chairs. It was set up like a restaurant rather than any common cafeteria.

Snake shook his head, looking around he noticed that there were only about fifteen to twenty unknowns scattered about the large room _"I guess it really is dead in the mornings..."_.

"Morning!" Meryl greeted as she entered the dining area "Oh, yum! I'll have some pancakes, please..." she sat down at the table and poured herself a mug of coffee.

As he sat down next to his old partner and poured his own mug of coffee, Lola seemed to have set the table up for them, plates and all. He eyed the feast that was spread out in the center...pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs done in all styles, toast, hashbrowns, oatmeal and assorted fruit...coffee, milk, juice, it looked like she had everything prepared.

"_You _cooked all of this?" he glanced up at the blonde skeptically.

Meryl was already piling food onto her plate "It's really good! Believe me!"

Lola just sat there with an ear-to-ear grin, it was almost unsettling but Snake decided to trust Meryl and piled some eggs, sausage and hashbrowns onto the plate in front of him.

"Hmm, this really is good..." Snake was soon wolfing down his plate, preparing himself for seconds.

"Nnnn!" came a disgruntled tone from the dining hall's entrance. Kana slowly dragged herself to the table, plopped down in a seat and laid her head on the table.

"Coffee?" Lola asked as she poured a mug, the only response she got was another "Nn!" from the asian.

"Kana's not much of a morning person..." Meryl whispered to Snake, but Kana seemed to hear her. She briefly looked up to glare at the redhead before slowly laying her head back down.

Lola prepared the asian a bowl of oatmeal and a plate with toast and fruit, leaving it in front of the sleepy girl for whenever she was ready to eat.

"Man, something smells good!" Raiden made his way over toward them and stared in awe at the bounty before him.

"Help yourself!" Lola's grin never left her face as she watched everyone pile on food and eat it gratefully, except Kana who was still trying to wake up.

"Aren't you eating?" Raiden questioned with a mouth full of eggs, the blonde shook her head.

"It's impolite for the cook to start eating before everyone else!"

"Oh no, are we the last to arrive?" finally, the hacker strode in with a...

Lola picked up a spatula and pointed with it at the hackers arm "Wh-what is _**that**_?"

_**Squawk!**_

"Huh? Oh, this is my parrot...well, it was my sister's but-" before he could explain the parrot leapt off his arm and flew toward the table.

The blonde let out a short shriek of terror as she jumped behind Kana, flailing the spatula "_Get it!** Get it!**_ "

Hal ran for the bird while the others at the table stared awkwardly at Lola's reaction, as did the few unknowns in the dining hall.

Kana grunted in annoyance and looked up to see the parrot pecking at some of the fruit on the table, then noticed Lola with the utensil and sighed.

"**Ka**-_**naaaaaaa**_" the blonde whined, making the asian even more annoyed, "Isn't there a rule about pets? _**Please**_, say there's a rule about pets!"

Hal frowned as the parrot leapt back onto his arm "But, customs let him in..."

Kana just sat there, massaging her temples and muttered "You have got to be kidding me" under her breath.

"There are **no **rules against _pets _here and you know that...there's no _drinking _or _smoking _within the facility, but **nothing **about _pets_"

Snake's stiffened when he heard the 'no smoking' and quickly looked at Meryl, she seemed slightly amused by his reaction.

Kana then look at Otacon as he took a seat at the table "Dr.Emmerich, would you be so kind as to keep your bird away from Lola, seeing that she's **_afraid_**..."

"Wha-haha!?" Lola choked on the sip of coffee she tried to take "I am not _**afraid**_!"

"You're afraid of a parrot?" Raiden snickered, earning him a glare from the blonde.

"_Noooooo_..." she rolled her eyes but tensed when the parrot squawked again.

"It's just...birds make me...uncomfortable..." she looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with her table mates. When she noticed everyone else in the dining hall staring she stuck her tounge out at them all "What're you all staring at!?"

"Birds make you..._uncomfortable_?" Snake narrowed his eyes at the blonde as he crossed his arms.

Lola whipped around and nodded, spatula still in hand, she pointed at the parrot with a look of terror on her face.

"_Look at'em!_ With their...their **sharp**, **pointy **beaks and their...ugh! Their **sharp **talons, digging into things and...and when they **fly **over you and try to-"

"_**Lola!**_" Kana belowed "You're getting hysterical over a matter that has been _resolved_. Now pull youself together, we have more important matters to attend to."

The blonde placed a hand over her chested and took several deep breaths before giving a thumbs up.

Kana groaned and massaged her temples again "It is **way **too early for me to deal with this..."

"Onto something more _mature_..." Meryl interrupted "What will the guys do while we're..." she looked around then whispered "...on our undercover mission?"

"What is with that mission, anyways?" Snake asked, he didn't like this setup of 'not doing anything until further notice'.

"We're going to see if Pan is really one of SinSeven's leaders, Lust..." Lola shrugged, now sitting at the opposite end of the table to avoid the parrot.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said it was confirmed that he was?" Hal inquired.

"No, I do not recall confirming those suspects as leaders of SinSeven..." Kana replied

Snake growled low in his throat, he was becoming angrier with these loop-holes and answer dodging "Now wait a minute, you guys said-"

"Look, when SinSeven was first on the scene, the leaders never really revealed themselves, they used lackeys..." Lola interjected.

"Lackeys?" Raiden raised an eyebrow _"Who the hell says **lackeys **now-a-days?"_

"Colonel Andrik said that all the members were never found..._**duh**_, because the leaders did all the 'behind the scenes' crap!" the blonde rolled her eyes

"Right..." Kana nodded "When their _followers _were caught and taken in for interrogation, very few were cooperative..."

"The only ones who gave us any leads were the followers of Sloth, Gluttony and Pride...so they were taken in, interrogated, then placed in prison..." the asian concluded

"What about the others? How did we get **_these _**suspects?" Snake crossed his arms, eyeing the calm asian

"When Olivia Deltos was abducted, we questioned the former followers that are currently rotting in prison until parole..."

Lola nodded now "Yeah, it seems that most of the time the leaders were never together so...their lackeys never really met each other..."

"Except!" Kana held up a finger "A few seemed to have _bumped _into each other during 'missions'...so, we located these other followers and..._persuaded _them to help us out..."

"And you trust them?" the gruff soldier looked disbelieving _"Trusting former criminals who might still be active in the feild...smart..."_

"They are being held in a private, high security level cell block...if they have been helpful then we grant them a pardon..." Kana shrugged "And if they have _lied_...well, we told them we'd kill them, but legally they'll just end up rotting in prison like the others..."

"So, what you're saying is...we still have **nothing **on this case, do we?" Snake groaned _"What the hell is the point of this job if nobody has any damn facts!?"_

"We have good leads, but we must take the utmost precautions!" Kana defended "The followers we've recently acquired admitted to overhearing something about Metal Gear, but nothing too detailed..."

"So...we're playing a big game of risk in trusting these followers, even though their information seems pretty solid?" Hal summarized.

"Pretty much!" Lola shrugged

"What about Greed?" Snake asked, Kana and Meryl exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"We have yet to find out anything about them...whether they're male or female..." Meryl started

"Whether they're still in New York..." Kana continued "Only recently did we discover that the Caine's had moved back only a few months ago..."

"So if you had received all of this information _before _the programs and Olivia had been taken..." Raiden started

"This probably could have been prevented, yes..." Kana sighed, a small wave of guilt washed over her but she kept herself in check.

"So..." Meryl broke the awkward silence that followed "That brings us back to my question...what will _they _be doing in the mean time?"

Lola simply shrugged and started to gather the empty plates, Kana shook her head "That will be for Colonel's Andrik and Campbell to decide"

"For now, I think we should get some training in before tonight, Meryl" the asian then stood up and left for the elevator.

The redhead offered a smile to the guys as she got up to follow Kana "I'm sure you'll hear from Colonel Andrik soon...want to join us for some training?"

Raiden handed his plate to Lola and gulped down the last of his juice "Yeah, I'll join...**not **V.R., _right_?"

"I'll meet up later..." Snake grunted then pulled Meryl close "Where can I smoke?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders and smiled then ran for the elevator when Kana yelled "I'm not holding this door forever!"

Snake turned back to see Lola carrying a stack of plates toward one of the sinks in the kitchen area, almost dropping them when Hal's parrot squawked loudly.

"I'll handle this...since I wont have much to do today, anyways" the hacker offered, the blonde shrugged "K, thanks!" and headed for the elevator.

Snake knew deep down he would probably regret this but had a feeling the blonde would be able to help and quickly caught up to her "Where can I smoke?"

Lola's ear to ear grin came back as she place a finger over her lips and motioned for him to follow her in the elevator.

She was quiet the entire ride down to the garage level and motioned again for him to follow her out and down a ways. She finally stopped when they reached a large SUV and hid behind it.

"This is the safest place here, remember that, K?" she whispered and plucked a cigarette from his pack as soon as he pulled the box out.

Snake stared at her for a moment, debating whether or not to take the cigarette back but she already lit it and was puffing away. He sighed and lit himself one "Why are we hiding and why are you whispering?"

Again she placed a finger over her lips and whispered "Smoking isn't permitted within the building but even out here it's still frowned upon...don't tell Kana..._please_!"

She pointed at the cigarette in her hand then to herself then made the cut-throat motion, he understood. He understood that Kana already seemed to have a chip on her shoulder and probably took the 'no smoking' rule **very **seriously.

They smoked in silence, Snake waited to see what Lola would do to 'get rid of the evidence', but she simply stamped her end on the ground and walked away.

Climbing back into the elevator Lola pushed the buttons for level six and level fourteen. Snake raised an eyebrow at the busty blonde while he crossed his arms.

"Going back to bed?"

She simply shook her head with a smile "I just have...some things to take care of..."

-----

When he reached level six he made his way through the hallways toward a large steel door with a red light next to it. The sign next to the red light read **Do not enter when light is on**.

He growled low in his throat _"Great...missed my exercise"_ but then noticed a small intercom panel next to the door. He pushed the button and called into it to see if he would get a response, but it was silent on the other end.

Shaking his head, he turned to leave when suddenly the red light turned off and the door opened.

"You're late!" Kana barked at him from the doorway, she was already sweaty and breathing heavily.

He peaked in the room behind her to see Meryl and Raiden looking just as worn out. There was also a large group of the unknown soldiers from this base that looked about ready to pass out as well.

Kana stormed away from the door and waved her hand toward Meryl and Raiden "You two can spare with each other now...I think I'd prefer to take on 'the legend' and teach him to smoke on my watch"  
-----

Hal sat in the level eighteen computer office, the larger office it seemed. Perhaps in was simply less cluttered, less used than the other two offices. It was definitely the most vacant office, seeing how the only occupants of the room were him and his parrot.

Figuring that since Lola wasn't there, and since the parrot was mostly well behaved and obedient, he allowed the green bird the freedom to fly around the room while he worked.

He played around with the large keyboard until a file list was presented on screen. Project files, employee files, client files...each one opened to a more extensive list of files.

He sighed deeply _"This is going to be alot of work..."_, stretching out to ready himself for a long, **hard **day of reading. He gave a quick smile to his feathered friend then clicked on a file.

-----

"...yeah! I know! K, fine!" Lola rolled her eyes and clicked her cell phone off. She straightened herself out and left her room, heading for the elevator.

In her short ride to level eighteen she felt a tightening in her chest, disrupting her breathing. She unbuttoned the top button of her blouse and fanned herself with her hands.

_"Maybe Kana's onto something with that no smoking thing she keeps nagging about"_

As she made her way to the computer office her cell phone rang. She stopped imediately and answered "What?"

She tapped her foot impatiently "What do you think I'm doing? Geez!" she clicked her phone off again and imitated throwing it on the floor and stomping on it like a child.

Again, she straightened herself out, calmed her breathing, then entered the office.

The large, main computer screen was on and she could just barely make out the top of the back of someone's head.

She snuck up behind them and lightly leaned on the chair "Stop looking at porn!" she bellowed, startling the young man in the chair.

"I-I'm **not**!" he defended loudly, even though his face was bright red at the accusation.

Lola cackled wickedly "I'm just _teasing_...hey, what are you looking at?" she examined the large screen then quickly clicked around with the mouse.

"**Oh!** Don't bother with all of this junk, it's old news...umm...here!" she pulled out a few select files and placed them under a new folder.

"This is all the stuff pertaining to the compatible program, the Deltos family, our unit...you know, the important stuff for right now"

Hal stared in slight surprise at how fast she was on the computer _"Well, that explains how she became in charge of their data bank...she didn't even have to read what was in the files to know which ones to pull out"_

"Anything else you want to look up or need to?" she was still bent over the keyboard, hands at the ready to type away.

The hacker turned to answer but quickly went back to staring at the screen "Uh...nope...no...nothing else...thanks..."

Lola shrugged and walked over to another computer to do a little research herself. After getting the screen turned on and adjusting chair, a small gust of wind and a flapping noise made her freeze.

When she looked up, the parrot was perched on her computer screen, tilting it's head at her and squawking.

She stared at the bird with wide eyes for a few seconds while a high pitched, barely audible squeal escaped her throat.

Otacon finally heard the annoying high pitched tone and turned to see what was causing it.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!" he stood up and held his arm out for the parrot to come back to him.

Lola slowly slid herself in her chair to one side, still squeaking in shock, eyeing the bird to make sure it wouldn't follow her.

As the parrot leapt off the computer, it gave out a loud whistle, watching Lola as it flew onto the hackers arm.

Lola placed a hand over her chest to calm herself then noticed that her top button was still undone _"Oh...right...stupid!"_

-----

_"Kana's good..."_ Snake dodged one of the asians punches but was completely suprised when her leg wrapped around his and pulled him to the ground.

_"Damnit! She really good!"_

If Kana's kicks and punches didn't effect Snake, her lean body contorting around him into a bind certainly bested him. He couldn't move a muscle and she seemed to be cutting off circulation and breathing.

"Does 'the legend' give up?" Kana taunted, she would've sounded more menacing if she weren't so short of breath...plus the accent kind of threw the whole thing off.

Still, the soldier was offended, _"She's mocking me?"_, he wiggled enough to where he was able to head butt the girl hard enough to stun her loose.

By this time, Meryl and Raiden and the others in the room had stopped sparring to witness the spectacle before them. Most were cheering for Kana, but Raiden could've sworn he heard someone bet money on Snake.

Rolling out of the way of her leg as she brought it down hard where Snake was just one second ago, he stood up and taunted back as he motioned with his hands to 'come and get me'.

Like a wild animal, Kana leapt off the ground and bombarded him with a flurry of kicks and punches. She was quick, but her blows didn't pack enough force behind them to take down 'the legend'.

The only thing that made this fight hard for Snake was that Kana's movements were fast and graceful, making it almost impossible to stop her assailment.

He suddenly dropped to the ground and knocked her off her feet as he swung his leg out to trip her. She fell hard on her back and lost her breath for too long, Snake already stood back up and place one boot on her chest near her throat.

"End..." he managed to breath out, the whole room errupted into all sorts of commotion. Some were in disbelief that Kana had lost, others were simply in awe of 'the legend', Snake.

Kana laid there catching her breath with a pained expression. He decided to remove his foot, to relieve her lungs of the pressure and held a hand out for her.

Kana narrowed her eyes and reached for his hand...instead of lifting herself up, she pulled him down and caught him in the gut with her knee.

"_**Now**_...we end..." she wheezed out and rolled him off her.

Meryl clapped a hand over her mouth, it was painful just to watch. Raiden's mouth hung open, as did the mouths of everyone else in the room.

_"Damn...bitch...cheated..." _Snake groaned as laid there curled up, holding his stomache _"Damn...boney...knee..."_

Kana stood up with ease, she was still panting but she played off the fight like it was nothing.

"You are very good...but you showed weakness when you declared _your _end to the fight...remember, it is not your _muscles _that make you strong, but your _will _that does!"

She surveyed the room and clapped her hands together loudly "This session of training is over! Go clean up!"

Meryl hurried over to her old friend and help him into an upright position "Kana...doesn't like to lose..."

"Hell, she'd probably rip her own arm off and beat you with it before admitting defeat!"

"I'll...keep that in mind next time..." he forced himself up, once he did the pain in his abdomin started to ease.

Kana walked back over to the soldier and saluted "It was a real honor to train with you...perhaps, you can teach me as much as I hope to teach you"

It sounded like an underhanded compliment, but Snake let it slide _"I guess I have no choice at the moment but to take her abuse while I'm working here..."_

"Right..." he nodded then headed for the door, stopping breifly to annouce with a smirk playing across his lips "I'm going out for a smoke...".

_**Author's note:**__** Thank you again for reading my story. I do hope you've enjoyed it. No worries, missions and action are coming right up! Please, review!  
**_


	3. The Burlesque Drag

_**Author's note:**__** Sorry if it seems I take too long to update. I'm anal about make writing! I have problems! Haha, so anyways...I hope I still have people interested in my story and please, please review! Oh, and thank you to those who did review! Ok, enjoy!**__**  
**_

_**Ch.3 The Burlesque Drag**_

"So that was sparring...what exactly is the Mecha Sim training?" Raiden asked the 'all-knowing' Kana as they sat in level fifteen's dining hall again, this time for lunch.

"The Mecha Sim is a programed room where instead of your fellow comrades to fight with, you will fight a series of robots and automated weapons in a rapidly changing environment...it's...very advanced..." Kana added the last bit, sounding slightly cocky.

"It's hard!" Meryl groaned as she finished her bite of sandwich "You can really get hurt in there!"

Raiden raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face "Really? So...if there are weapons used against you in that room...do we get to use weapons, as well?"

"Use weapons for what?" Snake strode in, wreaking of tobacco smoke, making Kana's nose wrinkle in disgust.

"We were talking about the Mecha Sim...you should try it!" Meryl nudged Kana, giving the asian something to smirk about.

"Yes...perhaps you can best me there, hm?" Kana followed him with narrowed eyes as he took a seat and grabbed for one of the pre-made sandwiches on the table.

"Mecha Sim, huh? Some sort of advanced V.R. training?" the brown haired soldier guessed, having missed Kana's thorough explaination.

Kana, not being one to enjoy repeating herself simply nodded with a shrugg, figuring he'd learn sooner or later what it was exactly.

"Another one of Olivia's ideas...she said she was inspired by a comic book she read, X-Men or something..."

"Where's Otacon? And Lola?" Snake added the last dismissively _"I'd rather not hear her voice...I already have **her **giving me trouble"_ he glanced at Kana then resumed back to eating.

"Research?" Meryl shrugged "Lola tried explaining how to use the computers here and everything they have on file...seems like a lot!"

"Hn, I'm sure he'll be fine..." Snake shrugged "Research and computers seem to be a breeze for him...second nature, or whatever..."

"You guys have that mission tonight, right?" Raiden blurted suddenly, earning a startled look from Meryl while Kana stayed ever so calm.

"Yes...I should get ahold of Colonel Andrik to confirm our positions tonight" the asian stood up and headed for the door.

"Meryl, shall we go and practice?"

The redhead slowly got up and mumbled a "See you later" as she followed Kana out of the dining hall.

The two males watched as the two women exited then raised an eyebrow at each other.

"What do you think they're going to do?" the younger of the two asked

"Beats me...but, I think we should talk to Colonel Andrik as well...I dodn't come all this way to just sit around some fancy building and exercise"

-----

Rubbing his eyes for what seemed like the houndreth time, Otacon placed his glasses on the computer desk and stretched. He had finished only three lengthy files about different projects Deltos had a hand in.

Nothing seemed significant with the projects, they were all standard except a select few that were mostly advanced armor. He strongly hoped that this was the equipment Snake and the others would be using.

_"It's practically flawless! Thin enough to wear under casual clothing, possibly even under a sneaksuit! Strong enough to deflect damage from almost any weapon! This man is a genius!"_

He glanced over to see a blurry, blonde sillouette in front of a glowing screen. Without his glasses on at the moment, he couldn't exactly tell what she was looking at.

He could only assume that even if he had his specs on he would still have a hard time. All he could hear was the sound of her typing and clicking quicker than he could even attempt.

After a slower click and tap of keys did he noticed the screen fade to black. He scrambled to get his glasses on and by the time he did, Lola was already at the office's exit.

"Done?" he asked, knowing the answer was obvious, but he was hoping it was a more subtle inquiry to why she appeared to be leaving.

The blonde stretched and nodded "Need to hook up with Kana and Meryl about tonight...I should probably call Andrik, too..."

She glanced at his screen then back to him "You should take a break every once in a while...you'll strain your eyes..."

Hal just sat there blinking as she left the room, finally he heard a squawk from above him. Smiling up at his feathered friend he shrugged and went to start reading the documents again.

_**Squawk! You'll strain your eyes! Squawk!**_

He imidiately slid his chair back and sighed_ "Alright, so I'm taking a break then..."_

-----

"What do you mean the guys should be in on this mission!?" Meryl panicked, glaring at her father who avoided her eye contact.

Andrik sighed deeply and shook his head "We don't know what could happen at a place like that...I'm not doubting your abilities, but I think we should have reinforcements handy at the time"

Kana assessed the tone and body language of her Colonel and crossed her arms "They got to you, didn't they?"

Both Colonel's lowered their gaze, knowing there was no point in lying, especially to Kana.

"They will be apart of this mission and that is final" Andrik stated

"We will have Raiden as an employee and Snake as an attendee..." Campbell explained

Lola noticed the expression of horror on Meryl's face and the irritation in Kana's features _"What's so bad about it? We were going to be in a room full of strangers anyways!"_

"Question!" the blonde raised her hand, Andrik motioned for her to talk with a small, amused smile.

"Ok...so...Raiden is Jack, right? Anyways, so...Jack will be doing _what _exactly? Not what _we're_ doing, right?"

Kana, Meryl and Campbell shook their heads _"How could she even think that!?"_

"No, Lola..." Andrik let out a light chuckle but quickly covered it up with a cough "He will have a quick briefing for his job...don't worry, it's all been set up"

"Are we _done _here?" Kana tried to remain calm, but speaking through gritted teeth wasn't the most convincing.

"Yes..." Andrik nodded and motioned for him and Campbell to leave. When they reached the door, Andrik stopped and turned back to the three women.

"I do hope your performance goes flawlessly...", he manged to get out of the room before a chair was thrown at him by Kana.

-----

Raiden checked himself out in the full-length mirror in his private quarters, his uniform for the mission was...quite peculiar.

"I look like a Vegas show-penguin!" he noted the sparkley black vest to match his shimmering, tight, black pants and boots...nothing else.

He slicked his hair back and added the finishing touches to his 'costume', a bow-tie choker and clip-on cuffs.

"What the hell did Snake talk me into?"

-----

"What the hell did I just get involved in?" Snake stared at his freshly shaven reflection in his bathroom. It was only suggested, at first, but when he denied the idea it was then requested for him to "Clean up, a bit".

He inspected the clothes picked out for him _"No way to bring any weapons on this mission...there better not be any trouble"_

The fabric was new to him, it was soft but stiff with a slight shine embedded in the material. He could tell it was exspensive, just looking at the clothes made him uncomfortable and nervous.

"How much did this stuff cost? I'm not paying for it if something happens while I'm wearing it!" he told himself as he slid on the silky, striped buttondown shirt.

The dark slacks were a bit tight around the 'important' areas, but hung loose around his legs, neatly cuffed at the bottom. The blazer was a slightly grey, slate color and fit properly. The finishing touches were a belt, of course, and a pair of polished leather dress shoes.

"Hn...at least I don't have to wear a tie..." he mused at himself in the reflection, shifting 'things' in place before leaving his room to meet up for the mission.

-----

"Hey, where are Meryl and the others?" the older male asked the 'pretty-boy' in the tight, glittery outfit.

"Lola came by my room and said we have to arrive there separately...well,_ of course_..." Raiden shifted uncomfortably in the elevator, even the jacket he wore over his 'costume' didn't ease his feeling of exposure.

"How are _we _getting there, then? What are the directions?"

"She said there are two cars waiting for us in the garage...both equipped with G.P.S. units, directions already programed into them..."

"Hn..." Snake shifted, also uncomfortable in his outfit "Looks like we're set up then, huh?"

"Yep..." Raiden looked around the elevator as it halted and the doors opened, he quickly made his way out first and stopped the older male from heading toward his vehicle.

"We need to arrive **separately**, _remember_? The club doesn't open for another hour...I'm supposed to be an employee, so..."

"I'll wait thirty minutes before heading out..._go_..." Snake pulled out his pack of cigarettes from the coat pocket and lit one up.

-----

Raiden quickly jumped into the candied-apple-red, convertible corvette set-up for him and started the G.P.S. to find the club he would meet the girls at.

Ten minutes into his drive a loud ringing errupted from the center console of the car, startling him for a second. He eyed the console for a few more seconds then opened it up to find a phone attachment, still ringing.

He finally answered it, using a voice unlike his own "Hello?" he inquired, nervous that he shouldn't have picked it up.

"Hey! Jack?", it was Lola's nasal voice on the other end, making him relax...sort of.

"Yes, it's me...what's wrong?"

"Nothing...hey...you were told what to do for this job, right?"

"Mix...drinks...right?"

"Uh...yeah...umm...hey! You can dance, right?"

"Excuse me!?" he raised an eyebrow at the phone.

"Haha! Not like...well, anyways...just...shake your groove thing while you mix, ok? Trust me, you _need _to!"

Raiden was so busy staring at the phone in shock and worry, he had to quickly swerve to avoid hitting a pole _"Shake my groove thing!?"_

"Alright, hun, I have to leave you now...later!"

The young man stared at the phone for a few more seconds before hanging it up and gripping the wheel tightly. He felt small beads of sweat already forming along his hair-line and brow from the anxiety Lola just caused him.

"What the _**HELL **_did Snake talk me into!?"

-----

Checking his watch, he noticed that only fifteen minutes had passed and he was growing impatient. He could easily smoke another cigarette to pass the time but he simply wanted to get tonights mission over with.

"The sooner this is over the sooner the real mission can start!" he growled to himself, wanting to confirm Pan's position as Lust and SinSeven's activity in the Deltos/Metal Gear program.

He climbed into the luxury S.U.V. he was assigned, the keys in the ignition already, waiting for him. He started up the vehicle and struggled for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to work the G.P.S.

Once that was all settled, he checked his coat pocket for the slip of paper with his alias for the night, then sped out of the garage.

-----

"Not in the dining hall...not in any of the training levels...I checked their rooms..." Otacon wandered around every level of the building.

"Where did everyone go?"

**_Squawk!_**

-----

"Are you our replacement?" a young man dressed similar to Raiden pulled at his arm to follow him inside the club.

"Uh...yeah...that's me..." he followed numbly as he tried to check the strange place out.

"Oh, thank gawd! I don't know what I would've done if I were stuck here alone!" the young man whined.

It was slightly crowded inside as he was pulled behind the bar, "This place gets so busy every week on _these _nights!"

Looking around, he spotted a bunch of tables set out like at a restaurant, and many young males dressed in the same silly outfit as him waiting on these tables.

"What kind of club is this, exactly?"

The other bartender stared at him in exasperation "You seriously don't know? Where did you work before?"

"I, uh...the _Blue Oyster _in _California_..." _"Please, let this sound believable!"_

"Oh, ok...well, this is similar, only with...extra _entertainment_" he motioned past the table to the large stage on the opposite end of the room.

Raiden looked at the stage, then looked around at the other employees, then to the young man who was now grinning at him _"Creepy...wait, does he mean..."_

"I don't get it, myself...but hey, if they're Bi, they're Bi...at least **we **don't kid ourselves" the young man winked then danced off to take an order.

"Wait...what!?" he stood there in disbelief then shook his head _"Why does everyone think I'm gay!?"_

"Hey! Who do I have to screw around here for a gin sour?" a hand slapped the bar counter.

Jack looked over at the 'winker' and saw him point at his own big grin and nodd in a 'deal with it like this' sort of way.

A quick sigh and forced smile later he turned to the 'gentleman' and nearly screamed.

A lanky, effeminate redhead was eyeing him up and down, licking his lips "Please, say it's _you_..."

_"Lovelock!"_ Jack's mind screamed for him, he hoped that his surprise didn't show and started making the drink "Right away, sir!" giving a quick shake of his hips when 'winker' motioned for that as well.

_"Worst...job...ever..."_

-----

The S.U.V. pulled up into the large parking lot, his G.P.S. unit made a pleasent, but insistant 'ding' to let him know he reached his destination. He found a vacant spot, parked the vehicle, then finally took a good look at the place.

The large parking lot was now obviously due to the large, brightly lit building it accompanied.

"What the hell kind of place is this?"

Large, neon lights displayed the name _**Spank**_ with an image of a woman posing in a martini glass. Several well dressed deviants crowded the outside, all talking amongst one another as if it were business as usual. The crowd outside may have been large, but there didn't seem to be any real line-up or order to get in. The only thing in their way were the large, mean looking Bouncers at the entrance.

Snake decided to make his way toward the door, checking the name written on the piece of paper in his pocket just for refreshment. He tucked the paper back inside his coat before he was visible to the bouncers, but when he reached them they held their arms out to stop him.

"I don't think so, pal!"

Snake checked his watch_ "This place should be opened now..."_ he eyed them carefully and noticed they were sizing him up as well.

"I'm on the list..."

"Oh really?" both bouncers crossed their arms, looking as intimidating as possible.

Without hesitation, Snake cooly explained "Under the name Jorgan, first name Hugh..." he paused and played the name in his head, then rolled his eyes.

One of the boucers walked away for a second, after reading the name **Hugh Jorgan** on the list, then came back "Alright, enjoy the show..."

Before he made it past the bouncers they stopped him again "Oh, and, _buddy_...I don't know what _you're_ used to but, _here_, we **don't touch**, got it?"

He nodded promptly and they released him, giving him a rough pat on the back as he walked away.

-----

As he entered the club, smoke clouded his vision and the only light was either blacklight or neon. He finally made it to the crowded bar area and scanned the room as best he could.

"Anything to drink, sir?"

"Sure, beer!" Snake waved a hand dismissively.

Whoever asked him his order now cleared their throat for his attention, Snake turned to see Raiden behind the bar wearing the fakest smile imaginable.

"I see..." the older of the two nodded then leaned in "Where are the girls?"

The white haired, young man glanced around then answered "The show will be starting, soon...you should find a seat, _soon_"

Snake raised an eyebrow then looked around the room again. There was a large floor area, set up with tables and just beyond that was a large stage with poles. He was finally understanding the discomfort of the mission and slightly regret butting in on it.

"I'll get your beer..." Raiden quickly left him as the other helper behind the bar turned around to mix some drinks.

Just as he got his beer, the lights dimmed and a voice came over and intercom _**"Gentlemen! Grab those dollars and start those boners! The ladies have a special treat for you tonight!"**_

"First table, front and center..." Raiden muttered before heading to the other side of the bar to take more orders.

Snake focused his eyes on where Raiden mentioned and saw a head of spiked up red hair_ "There's our elf..."_

A spotlight was placed upon the stage now, Snake took this opportunity to make his way to a vacant chair near the back on the right.

A curtain lifted on stage and there stood a line of about fifteen women in lingerie. The music started and the three front and center ladies on stage were very familiar looking.

It seemed that they had on either long wigs or extensions, all their own hair colors, red, black and blonde. They were heavily made-up, making it mostly hard to make out their features and their outfits left little to the imagination, but covered more than the others on stage with them.

Snake stared half amused half angry, hearing the whistles and catcalls from the crowd_ "What the hell are they supposed to accomplish like this?"_

The ladies slunk around the stage to the beat of the music. It seemed there was an entire dance routine they were all following. It was alot of well placed steps and hip shaking to the music, a few of the girls on stage even smacked their own rears at the right timing of the song.

The loudest person in the entire club was 'Lust', himself. He hooted, whistled and cried out "Yeah, baby!" while drumming his hands energetically on the table.

It was barely noticeable, but Snake caught it, the three ladies gave each other a quick glance before breaking away from each other. Meryl and Kana weaved their way through the crowd, giving an extra shake every now and then.

Lola remained on the stage, twirled around the poles a bit and shook her hips like a pro with her back to the crowd.

The majority of the crowd kept their eyes glued on the stage, Lola did a wonderful job at distracting everyone away from Meryl and Kana's activities. Even Snake forgot to check on what the two were doing off stage, for a while.

He glanced over, finding Meryl dancing in front of the small group behind Lovelock's table. Kana was keeping the perverted elf busy with a mock lap-dance.

The perverts hands hovered mere inches away from the asian's body, he looked like he was in pain to not touch her as she continued her dance.

Kana and Meryl met eyes, a small smile tugged at the corner of their lips as they progressed through their mission.

Kana grabbed Pan on both sides of his face and buried his head in her chest long enough for Meryl to get a blindfold ready.

Kana's displeasure for this whole mission was apparent, her face remained stoney but her eyes burned with hate.

As she let go of Pan's face, Meryl placed the blindfold over his eyes, earning another shout of "Oh, yeah!" from the redhaired man.

Snake watched this all from the corner of his eye, not wanting to draw attention to what the girls were actually doing, but it seemed like everyone was still more interested in the blonde on stage.

Kana slid her hands down Lovelock's chest, down his thighs, then back up around his waist.

Meryl pushed herself close from behind Pan, whispering in his ear while Kana made was already picking herself up, hands behind her back.

The blindfold was then removed, after a second for Pan's eyes to refocus, he looked around with a hungry look in his eyes. Most likely looking for the asian that was previously on his lap.

The crowd hooted loudly then, some even stood, all eyes on the stage as Lola writhed like Madonna all those years ago.

Lovelock was amongst the few that stood up "That's what I'm talkin' about!".

Meryl made a quick snatch at his back pocket, then shimmied her way over to Kana, who was dancing near another table.

Snake watched openly now as the two females embraced for a few seconds, making the crowd cry out in excitement. Meryl then slid away from the asian and rejoined Lola on stage as Kana made her way over to Snake.

He kept his hands on either side of his chair, raising an eyebrow at the asian as she sauntered over _"She's not..."_

Kana gracefully placed herself on the soldier's lap, giving him a similar dance that she gave their target. Leaning in, close to his ear, she mumbled "Don't lose these", then turned herself around on him allowing two things to fall onto his lap from inside the back of her top.

When she got up to move back onto the stage, Snake quickly covered the items that were dropped and overheard some snickering from nearby tables. Checking his position, he realized it looked like he was trying to cover his..'excitement', and quickly slid the items up into his coat's inner pocket.

-----

The drive back to the base was similar to how they left the base, taking turns on when to leave, the last to arrive at the base would be Jack, due to clean-up duties at the bar.

But once they were all back at the base's garage, all hell broke loose between the agents.

"You just **_HAD _**to come along, did you? Can't let a woman do anything alone, is that it!? Did you feel _inadequate_? Did _**YOU **_want to do...to do **_THAT_**!?" Kana bellowed loudly, her voice booming and echoing throughout the garage.

Snake stupid there dumbfounded, every time he attempted to answer no words escaped his mouth, only strange noises and sighs.

Meryl held her long coat closed with folded arms, her foot tapped the concrete angrily as she scowled at her old friend.

"You had** no right **to add yourselves to this mission!" the redhaired woman hissed.

"Hey!" Raiden held his hands up defensively "I didn't care either way..._he's _the one that called the Colonel's!"

_"Nice...blame it all on me...pussy...you're just mad that you had to play **hostess**"_

"I think it went fine..." Lola shrugged, looking confused to all the hostility.

Kana rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath in another language, most likely Japanese, then held her hand out.

"Give me possessions we took from Lovelock!"

Snake grumbled to himself as he reached in his coat pocket, taking out the items and his pack of cigarettes "Here..."

Kana inspected a small keychain with a card attached to it, her eyes widening "Lola!" she turned to the blonde and handed it over.

Raiden and Meryl leaned in on both sides of the blonde, eyebrows raising "That looks like..."

"It's one of our cardkeys!" Lola choked out, her hand shaking slightly "But...how did..."

"Look at this, as well..." Kana handed the other item over "It's an entire list of Deltos' projects and passwords...used with _our own_ printer..."

The folded paper that was taken from Pan's back pocket was just as Kana said, the bases' logo neatly printed in the bottom right corner.

"How did Lovelock get past security?" Lola's hands were shaking so bad at this point, Meryl took the items from her hands and placed her free hand on the blondes back comforting.

"There's **_no way_**..." Kana shook her head, eyes narrowed at the ground, deep in thought.

"Sounds to me like you have a traitor amongst you..." Snake grunted, pulling out a smoke and motioning the pack at Lola.

Lola shook her head quickly, nervously glancing at Kana as she did. Kana caught the exchange and scowled at the blonde but remained silent.

"Do you guys keep old security data?" the extremely uncomfortable white haired soldier asked as he secured his coat around himself.

"Yes...I could see when this card was issued and find out who was here when it was!" Lola jumped as she clutched his arm.

"That could prove useless...we _always _have our cadets here..." Kana shrugged.

"But _they _don't have access to this information!" Lola took back the items in Meryl's hand.

"Who _does _have access?" Snake puffed away at his cigarette, making Kana's nose wrinkle and step away from him.

"_Besides _Colonel Andrik and ourselves? Everyone that was in that photo we showed that helped developed the compatible program..." Kana frowned.

"I just can't imagine one of our own participating with a group like SinSeven..." the asian shook her head "This is twisted..."

"Hn, maybe you should tell us more about those other scientists...maybe we'll get a feel for who would be active in a local terrorist group" Snake finished his smoke and stubbed it out.

"There you guys are!" Hal walked out into the garage "Where have..." he paused and took in the sight before him. Snake, clean shaven and well dressed...Raiden, slicked back and oddly dressed...and all three girls were wearing long coats with long wigs and heavily made-up faces.

"What did I miss? Hey! Did you all go on a mission without telling me!?"

"I'm going to bed! We'll discuss the rest tomorrow...in the conference room with Colonel's Andrik and Campbell!" Kana stalked past the hacker, clearly annoyed.

Meryl and Raiden Followed close behind, "Don't even ask" the younger male grunted at the hacker, Meryl refused eye contact.

"Huh?" Hal looked over at the last two remaining, Snake pulled out his pack again and this time Lola accepted one.

"You'll hear all about it tomorrow..." the male soldier sighed _"We'll all get an **earful **from Kana, I'm sure..."_

"Hey...could you start a scan on this keycard for me?" the blonde handed it to Hal "Find out when it was issued?"

"O...k...?" Otacon scratched his head as he re-entered the building, examining the card in every which angle.

-----

It was quiet halfway through their cigarettes, Snake noticed Lola's hands were shaking again.

"Scared?"

"Huh?" she looked up and took a long, deep drag of her smoke "Well...I guess so...I mean..."

She sighed, running her free hand through her hair "I just...thought this place was **safe**...you know?"

He nodded, taking a drag as was, letting it fall silent again.

"Do you really think one of our own is helping SinSeven and that Ocelot guy?"

"I don't know your people well enough...but, I've seen it happen before...humans are naturally greedy, they want everything and the best..."

"Greed..." Lola shuddered "The last of the SinSeven...to think, one of our own...whom we trusted with _all _our secrets...could be..."

"Then we'd better watch our backs from here on..." he stubbed his cigarette out, as did she. She nodded in agreement then led the way to the elevator, pushing for levels' fourteen and sixteen.

"Going to bed?"

"No..." Lola laughed "I just thought I'd put something...a little less _revealing _on, before helping Hal out with the security data..."

_**Author's note:**__** Alright! Chapter three is done! I'll try to get chapter four up quickly. As always, I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you will review. Thank you!**_


End file.
